Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift
It is the FOP cartoon version of the 2005 bestseller videogame Need For Speed Most Wanted. Intro (from Episode 1) "Dimmsdale, California, United States. This is a normal and calm city, but when the moon rises, it transforms into the ultimate street racing settlement. The races are wild. The stakes are high. The cars are fast. The girls are hot. Every street racer in the world wants to race once in his life here. And everyone wants a place in the Blacklist, the list of the most wanted racers. The best racer here is Timmy Turner, the n.1 of the Blacklist, which no one ever defeated. But still let's go, c'mon!" Blacklist Villains Sergeant Shallowgrave Car: Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 (blue) Age: 45 Theme Song: Rammstein-Links 2 3 4 First Appearance: Police Rolled! (Episode 2, Timmy's Pagani Huayra was seized by the police, and he must take it back with the help of Trixie) Role: Main villain (constantly hunts down for the Blacklist racers) Alejandro note: he is the character appeared in Total Drama World Tour Car: McLaren F1 GTR Road Car Long Tail (matt black) Age: 28 Theme Song: Metallica-Fuel First Appearance: The New Dimension of Racing (the first episode of the series, it talks about all the Blacklist racers and how they live), his first real appearance as a villain is in I Was a Middle-Aged Street Racer (Episode 8, Timmy challenges Alejandro in a point A to B race in the coastline) Role: Timmy's rival (they constantly race against each other) Tokei Car: Lexus LFA (light blue) Age: 19 Theme Song: Perfume-Polyrhythm First Appearance: Tokei's In Da House! (Episode 21, Japanese street racer Tokei arrives in Dimmsdale and instantly becomes popular thanks to his drift capabilitities; Trixie, going in a flash, challenges him in a race) Role: Trixie's rival (same as Alejandro, see above) Blacklist Racers' Bios *Timmy Turner Age: 12 Resides in: City Center Car: Pagani Huayra (metallic silver) Bio: Timmy Turner. He's normally a nice and kind boy,but when is talking about street racing,he really hates losing.He's also crazy in love with Trixie Tang,the number 2 racer. He's he number 1 racer of the Blacklist,so keep your eyes open when racing with him,cuz' he's the big bad boss! *Trixie Tang Age: 12 Resides in: Spring Break Beach Car: Lamborghini Aventador (pink) Bio: Fast,Strong,Bewitching. These are the best words to describe the jaw-dropping Trixie Tang,number 2 of the Blacklist. She's one of the fastest racers,and sometimes she's a bit unscrupolous. Watch out,cuz' she is often very aggressive when racing. And remember,don't get fascinated by her infatuation tactics! *Cosmo Age: Unknown Resides in: City Limits Car: Porsche Carrera GT (fluo green) Bio: Very fast and handsome. He's Cosmo,number 3 of the Blacklist. He's a very fast racer,he really loves Wanda,her wife and number 4 racer, and he's also very nice and dumb. He and his car are almost unbeatable,so give it your best shot! *Wanda Age: Unknown Resides in: Highlands Car: McLaren MP4-12C (pink) Bio: The Smarty Fairy,that's the friendly nickname of Wanda,the number 4 racer of the Blacklist. She is very intelligent and cares a lot of Timmy Turner,just like Cosmo,her husband and a bit faster racer. He uses a lot the Nitrous so you do not want to let her past or you're toast! *A.J. Age: 10 Resides in: Harbourline Car: Nissan GT-R (ultramarine blue) Bio: The smartest racer of the Blacklist,he's A.J.,the number 5! He's very very smart,and someone says he keeps secretly a laboratory in his bedroom. He develops failing-proof tactics for every,I mean EVERY circuit,so you need all of your speed and adrenaline to beat him! *Chip Skylark Age: 22 Resides in: Airport Car: Mercedes SLS AMG (pearl black-red) Bio: He's popular and beloved. No,he isn't a VIP,he's Chip Skylark,the number 6 of the Blacklist! He's got a gorgeous singing and he's one of the fastest racers,too! He drifts at max speed in every tight corner,so you might need a car with great handling and high speed to beat him and make him red with shame! *Denzel Crocker Age: 40 Resides in: Highlands Car: Dodge Viper SRT-10 (metallic silver) Bio: FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!!!!!! This is the most famous quote from a street racer. And who says this? Denzel Crocker,the number 7 of the Blacklist! He's very crazy,crazy,CRAZY! But he's strong,so watch out,if you don't want to have your car gone away! *Vicky Age: 16 Resides in: City Center Car: Audi R8 (black) Bio: Icky,Icky,just Icky! She's Vicky the Babysitter,the worst babysitter around and number 8 of the Blacklist! She's evil,both in real life and in street racing,so be nice and don't crash because of her or you're DEAD MEAT. *Chester McBadbat Age: 10 Resides in: Harbourline Car: BMW M3 E46 GTR (gold) Bio: A very poor guy. That's Chester,son of Bucky McBadbat,the worst baseballer ever,and number 9 racer. He's poor,but he drives polish so you need to be fast or else! *Anti-Cosmo Age: Unknown Resides in: Airport Car: Lotus Elise Series 2 111R (iridescent blue) Bio: He's evil. He's a genius. He's Anti-Cosmo,Cosmo's Anti-Fairy counterpart and number 10. Since he's a genius,he uses strong strategies so try to give it a shot with an heavily tuned car and don't get destroyed by him! *Francis Age: 12 Resides in: Highlands Car: Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X (matt dark grey) Bio: Francis,the number 11 racer of the Blacklist. He's very aggressive and he usually breaks the law!!!! So watch out,if you don't want to have your car trashly totaled! *Veronica Age: 10 Resides in: City Center Car: Toyota Supra Mark IV RZ (white) Bio: Veronica is the number 12 racer in the Blacklist,and she's a cheerleader,too! She is a fantastic racer and she's also pretty. Not as pretty as Trixie,but still pretty. She's fast,too.Not as fast as Trixie,but still fast.So watch out and burn the rubber out there! *Head Pixie Age: Unknown Resides in: Harbourline Car: Volkswagen Scirocco III R (matt grey) Bio: Head Pixie,leader of the boring race of the Pixies and number 13 racer of the Blacklist. He might be dull,but when racing,he knows his fact! So race with all of you,and remember:MAKE IT FUN!!!! *Dark Laser Age: Unknown Resides in: City Limits Car: Lexus IS 300 C XE20 (pearl black-green) Bio: Fear Dark Laser,the number 14 racer of the Blacklist! Haha,just kidding! He's a fast racer,yes,and no one defeated him,but he can't go any higher,so kick him down to the last place! *Catman Age: 30-35 Resides in: City Center Car: Volkswagen Golf Mark V GTI (orange) Bios: Is he a hero? Blah blah blah! Catman is the number 15 of the Blacklist,he just came in this place so he is pathetically easy to beat! But still good luck for your first race against a Blacklist member! Blacklist racers' Themes #Timmy Turner: Styles of Beyond-Nine Thou (Superstar Remix) #Trixie Tang: Kylie Minogue-Red Blooded Woman #Cosmo: Chiddy Bang-Opposite of Adults #Wanda: Avril Lavigne-What the Hell #A.J.: Yello-The Race #Chip Skylark: Justin Timberlake-Rock Your Body #Denzel Crocker: Tokio Hotel-Monsoon #Vicky: Evanescence-Bring Me to Life #Chester McBadbat: Kanye West-Stronger #Anti-Cosmo: Linkin Park-"New Divide" #Francis: Sonic Adventure 2-Unknown from M.E. (Theme of Knuckles the Echidna) #Veronica: Rihanna-Shut Up and Drive #Head Pixie: Sonic Adventure 2-E.G.G.M.A.N. (Theme of Dr. Eggman) #Dark Laser: The Crystal Method-Acetone #Catman: Gwen Stefani-The Sweet Escape Category:Fan Fictions